The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lannevada’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France. The objective of the breeding program is to create new trailing Mandevilla plants with red-colored flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France on Sep. 22, 2006 of Mandevilla sanderi ‘Sunmanderemi’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,449, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as code number 05-075-22, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Malause, France in May, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Malause, France, since May, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.